


My pureblood angel

by Barbas



Series: Pureblood vs muggle [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Forbidden Love, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbas/pseuds/Barbas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I first saw him I thought he was an angel, I later discovered that he couldn't be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My pureblood angel

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what's gotten into me! I just got this idea and I maybe continue this story... If I do then this is a prologue. Hope you enjoy!

When I first laid my eyes on him I thought he was an angel, literally an angel. I later discovered that it couldn’t be true. His personality was horrible, arrogant, infuriating and annoyingly smart. He also had a seemingly unbreakable armor around him, like nothing could make him lose his composure. It made me desperate to knock him down from his pedestal and make him fall apart beneath me. 

And after years of battering, fighting and weird moments of sweetness he was. He lay beneath me as I thrust into him, his shields crumbling and falling as he moans and claws at my back. Still so beautiful as I dominate him, whimpering, mewling and finally screaming my name. 

“JOHN!” I smirk as he goes limp panting, lust hazing his eyes. I follow him, filling him with my seed. After collecting myself I caress his cheek. 

“Liked that Draco?” I can’t hide the smugness in my voice.

Instantly his relaxed face disappeare and turns to a scowl. He sits up, wincing as an unexpected pain stings him. He pushes me of him. 

“Shut up mudblood”, he growls and tries to stand but I grab him and drag him back into my arms. I’m not letting my angel go so soon. 

“Sorry I won’t tease”, I whisperer in his ear. He is still tense but lets me spoon him and play with his hair. This perfect pureblood heir had just tainted himself by sleeping with me, a mudblood. I knew this was hard for him. His father was the Dark Lords right hand for God’s sake, but I couldn’t bring me to care. I was in love. I was in love with Draco Malfoy the most beautiful and most rotten wizard in all of Hogwarths. And I finally had him in my bed… Well my bed as in a configured bed in an empty class room deep down in the dungeons. 

“You know I have… somewhat warm feelings for you John”, Draco whisper  
.  
“But I… we can’t be together”, I squeeze him tightly as the words leave his mouth.

“Why?” 

“I will take the dark mark this summer and…”, he didn’t need to continue, I didn’t want him to. To think that my precious angel would taint his skin was painful. For now I just want us to lay here, pretending to be something we could never be. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me what you think, should I continue?


End file.
